Someplace Between You and Me
by Lyork02
Summary: Things have been going great with Jacob until Alice unexpectedly returns one of Bella's emails. What ensues is violent, dramatic and sexy. Alternate version beginning in a New Moon time frame. Rated M for later chapters and language.
1. The Friend Zone

**AN: Okay so this is my very first story and I'm so excited! YAY! This story is going to be a very love triange-ish, action-ish, drama-ish, romance. I am completely open to suggestions and ideas! Because, lets face it I know there is room for improvement here. Please read on, and PLEASE review, I need your input as I am a fan fiction virgin. :D**

**P.S. THANK YOU SO MUCH imnotalittlelamb for being a super awesome beta and helping me improve this chapter! I Love you, big-time.**

* * *

_You say you wander your own land_  
_But when I think about it_  
_I don't see how you can_

_You're aching, you're breaking_  
_And I can see the pain in your eyes_  
_Since everybody's changing_  
_And I don't know why._

_So little time_  
_Try to understand that I'm_  
_Trying to make a move just to stay in the game_  
_I try to stay awake and remember my name_  
_But everybody's changing_  
_And I don't feel the same._

_You're gone from here_  
_Soon you will disappear_  
_Fading into beautiful light_  
_'cause everybody's changing_  
_And I don't feel right._

Keane

* * *

Bella wasn't anyone's fool. A long time ago, maybe, but that was before she got involved with vampires and werewolves. Besides, she was never naive and she knew an overly hormone driven teenager when she saw one. She saw one now, staring at her like he wanted to rip her clothes off.

Jacob Black might look older than she was, but that had more to do with freaky wold hormones and less to do with maturity. He was just a kid and his intense emotions made her uneasy, they had talked about the friend zone on multiple occasions. Jacob was to remain there and not try anything or Bella would shut him out again.

Bella reached across the table and punched Jake lightly on the shoulder. "PLEASE, stop looking at me like that! You over grown horn-dog!" Bella said jokingly, but she was seriously starting to get tired of this constant staring.

"Sorry Bells, you know me, I get lost in fantasy sometimes." He shrugged, trying to shake off visions of Bella lying blissful in his arms.

"Hello?" Bella said, breaking his concentration, "Jake, we live in a fantasy. You're a werewolf! Remember?" She laughed.

"You know what I mean."

_'Yea I do. That's the problem'_

Jacob gazed longingly across the table. He didn't know how anyone could look so beautiful when they were obviously so distraught. He kept trying to fix it, fix her, but every time he felt himself breaking through and getting in, she shut down again. _'D__amnit! Why does she have to be so stubborn?' _He thought, trying to catch Bella's eyes but, they were hidden beneath a sheath of auburn hair.

_'Why was it so easy for her to just let that blood-sucker in?' _He just didn't know what to do. In the past week she had gotten worse. Months after the Cullens had left her, broken and drained, Alice had started returning Bella's emails and that was all it took. She had started pulling away, rebuilding those walls, putting him back in the "friend zone," whatever the fuck that meant.

'_She knows that I could do more for her than that mosquito could ever dream'_ He hated them for ruining his happiness, but he was enraged that they had ruined hers. _'One e-mail! That's all it fuckin takes? I have been here your whole life! Listening to you cry, holding you, fixing you, and one stupid e-mail from that blood sucker and you go running back with your tail between your legs! _He was growing angrier by the minute. '_I've got to calm down.'_

Being a wolf had its perks, but where Bella was concerned it only hindered their relationship. Here lately, it was like his emotions were in hyper drive. He was one emotional extreme after another; he wanted to protect her, love her, fuck her and kill anyone who hurt her. The only thing that could explain it was the wolf thing. He was sure he hadn't imprinted, but he believed it was only because he didn't need to. Jacob Black had already found his mate and since he thought of her that way, it was hard to maintain any form of normalcy with Bella. He wanted so much to give her a normal life, to be what she needed. But, then he would remember Edward and what he did to her. Then cells started boiling beneath his skin, threatening to bring out his animalistic side, reminded him that he was not.

_'I've never been any better than those fucking blood suckers.'_

While his internal battle was waging, Jacob hadn't been paying much attention to Bella and he regretted it. He cherished every minute he had with her and didn't want to spend their time together dwelling on his inner turmoil. He wanted her to be happy. He glanced over at her, only to catch her looking back at him with a sad expression disturbing her face. She quickly looked back down at her chili, stirring it somberly. He was angry with himself for not noticing before and angry with Bella for being so caught up in that vampire. Still, couldn't help wanting to smooth the furrow in her brow as she sighed into her delicate hand. _'Maybe the bowling will cheer her up._'

"You finished?" he asked, "As soon as you're done we'll head to the bowling alley." Jake was looking forward to this date all week. Bella at a bowling alley would be entertaining.

"Jake, can I maybe skip out on this one?" She whined. "I'm just not up for it tonight."

'_Figures, you're never up for anything..._"No!" he whined. "Bells! You haven't left the house for five days and you're are GOING to have fun!" _'Instant messaging that blood-sucker doesn't count as a social life'_ Jake crossed his arms across his broad chest, trying his best to look angry, but a smile tickled the crease of his eyes and Bella knew he was only trying to make her happy. It worked; Jake always was able to light her up.

"Fine," she pouted, but a hint of a smile creeped across her lips.

_'Why did he have to be so damn cute!'_ Bella thought '_Why does this have to be so hard...I'm so confused!_'. No matter how hard she tried, to push it out of her mind and pretend that it never happened, she couldn't stop thinking about that night, a week before Alice's email, when she had finally opened up to Jacob.

* * *

It was freezing cold that night and Bella had woke up screaming for the first time in weeks. She was covered in a cold sweat and shivering from head to toe and her breathing was labored. She didn't remember her dream, but she felt like her limbs were full of lead and someone had pierced her lungs. Jake bounded through her window, a look of menace and anger across his face.

"Bella!" he hissed. "Is she here? Where is she?" he tore through her room. Veins in his neck bulging as he violently upturned bookshelves looking for Victoria, but she obviously wasn't there.

"Jake, Jake she's not here." She whined. "I just had a bad dream. I have them a lot." Bella was turning an embarrassed shade of scarlet. Not only had Jake heard her screams and learned her secret, but the way he had jumped in here to rescue her, shirtless and crazed, had turned her on. She was feeling that way a lot lately.

At first, it had troubled Bella. She thought that if she was in love with Edward so completely, which she was, that there wouldn't be room for feelings like that with him gone. Yet, there they were. Stirring her heart and making her burn all over.

It was different than with Edward. She had wanted to lie in his arms forever, just touching his beauty and breathing in his essence, Edward was too perfect to be carnal. Jacob, however, was sexy in his imperfections. Attainable and willing. Willing to...

Bella blushed fervently and dropped her eyes. Jake had mistaken her reaction for being ashamed. "Bells, baby look at me." He said pulling her into his arms. "I know what he did to you. You have every right to be hurting, to be scared. He broke your heart and left a mad woman chasing you but, I'm right here and I always will be." He pulled her chin into his warm rough hand and brushed a tangled lock of hair out of her face. "I will chase your demons away."

She knew it was true. He always chased her demons, both physical and emotional. She laid into his caress and cried. She cried because in that moment she knew he was right. He would always be there and Edward never would.

_'Edward will never come back.'_ But Jake was there and he was attainable. Bella's eyes fluttered open in shock at her realization. _'I really do love Jake.'_ She thought._ 'I love him for his honesty and his openness and his attainability. I love him for simply being here.'_

_'But what does that mean?' _It wasn't the same_, a_ll-consuming love she had with Edward but, maybe that was a good thing. The way Edward loved her had made her self conscious and scared while Jacob's love left her warm and satisfied.

She looked into his eyes searching for the courage to tell him that she needed him, that she never wanted him to leave. Instead she managed and strangled whisper "Jake..I think I... I love you."

He held her in a crushing embrace and whispered huskily against her neck "I love you Bells."

She felt the layers of ice melting away as she realized she could be happy with Jake, her scorching sun. It would be hard, and she would never be whole, but maybe she could be happy.

He held her in his strong arms all night, and she woke up the next morning feeling better than she had in a long time.

* * *

'_But things are different now'_. She reminded herself as Alice's e-mails came to mind. She had a chance to get Edward back and she needed to find out what he wanted before ruining her chances by attaching herself to Jacob.

"Bells!" Jacob groaned "Please don't think about him when you are with me, I know that look and I hate it."

Bella only shrugged and continued to stir her untouched chili. Billy was an O.K. Cook, but she wasn't in the mood to eat anymore. "I don't know what to say Jake." She pushed her chili away, scooted off the porch and clunked, ungracefully, down the stairs. Sighing, she turned to face Jacob, still sitting at the table on Billy's porch "You know where I stand, Jake. I'm gonna go home now since my thinking about Edward bothers you so much."

The last words were said with a bite.

"IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE THIS WAY!" Jake stood up and slammed his fists on the table, blood boiling. "DAMNIT BELLA!" Jacob was bordering on furious. Who did she think she was talking like that to him and thinking about another man.

Jake had been there with her for months and she had said she loved him. By all rights she was HIS and he should make her stay. That asshole didn't hold her night while she cried out someone else's name. He didn't protect her from Victoria!_ 'Fuck him and fuck Bella for thinking about him!'_

When he turned his fist were clenched and his skin was pulsing. He was ready to lash out, to scream and yell but, he saw the look of fear on Bella's face, he instantly felt terrible. "Bells, I'm sorry! Come back and finish your chili, we don't even have to go bowling, I promise" He pleaded, grasping at straws. There was nothing more he wanted than for her to stay. But, he was defeated before he even began. Once Bella decided something it took a Semi-truck to knock her off course.

"No, tell Billy thanks, but I'm just gonna go home. I will call you and let you know I got home safe."

"Baby... Bella! Please stay."

She barely broke stride to call back to him, "Jake, don't call me baby."

With that, she turned and walked away, again. Jake had lost count of how many times he'd seen the back of her jacket. The salty smell of tears welling in her eyes made his heart swell in anger, with himself.

Jake placed his head in his hands and pulled roughly at the roots of his dark hair. "Shit! I have got to get better at this." He sat on the edge of the porch and watched forlornly as Bella's truck hauled itself, with effort, down the gravel driveway.

Suddenly, that fury that had been subdued by Bella's face boiled to the surface and something inside Jake snapped. '_SHE IS GONNA GO MESSAGE THAT FUCKING LEECH!'_ He hurled their innocent chili bowls with all of his fury at the garage. They shattered on impact and Jake felt some satisfaction imagining the bowls of chili as Alice and Edward. He stormed into his house and stripped off his clothes. '_I need a fuckin' run.'_

* * *

Bella took her drive home very slowly, not just because of the ever-present fog and rain that obscured her view, but because she needed time to think about what just happened.

'_Why does it have to be like this! I wish he wasn't so perfect, that he'd do SOMETHING wrong. Anything!'_ That's what had scared her off back at La Push. Not the rage, she knew all about his temper. The way his blood boiled was a refreshing change from Edward's stoic features. No, it wasn't fear, it was the effect his shirtless chest invoked when rising and falling with anger had on her.

Heat colored her cheeks. '_Pull it together Bella!'_ She told herself. _'You are just as bad as he is!'_ Now, that the possibility of Edward loomed on the horizon, every more-than-friendly thought she had about Jacob pained her with guilt. More tears threatened to spill from her eyes. "I have got to get home and talk to Alice."

* * *

Charlie Swan, Chief of Police, had just returned from a drug testing at the local La Push Rez School. Apparantly there were rumors of steroids being used on the foot ball team, but he knew before he had even gone that it was bullshit. Billy would have never let that happen. He had to admit though that those boys were ridiculously huge, and there had been an increase in reports of violence out of that area lately. He hated to believe anything negative about those boys, they were all good kids. '_I guess I won't know anything until the results are back.'_

Since there was nothing left to do for the day he went home to relax. He was nursing a beer and watching the History channel when Bella's truck banged and clanked into the driveway. _'What is she doing back so early? I thought...something about bowling maybe?'_ He knew she was supposed to be out with Jake tonight and was sad to see her home so early. Most fathers, he knew, would be happy that their daughter's weren't interested in staying out all night with boys, especially one who was on a list of suspected steroid abusers, but Bella wasn't most girls. She seemed to be really happy with Jacob. They had fun and he liked the light, non-serious tone of their relationship. '_I sure as hell would rather see her out with Jacob Black than with that Cullen kid. The way she obsessed over that boy was unhealthy_.'

He hated to see her hurting, but he didn't really know how to talk to her, so as usual, he avoided the subject when she walked in the door. "Hey kiddo! Decided to hang out with your old man tonight!" He raised his beer to her in a mock toast.

"No dad, I'm just not feeling great, I'm going to bed." she mumbled as she fled up the stairs.

_'Same ol', same ol'_ he thought to himself. She'd been acting weird for the last couple of days. Charlie just chalked it up to "feminine" issues. _'Shew, women'_

_

* * *

_

Bella threw herself into the chair in front of her ancient PC and waited miserably for her internet to load. "Come on! Come on!" She whined to the screen. Her fingers were tingling in anticipation, she had asked Alice so many questions in her last email and she was begging, no pleading, with whoever controlled the universe that she had emailed her back, or was online.

_'I hope Alice writes a little more this time. 'She never answers all of my questions! That is so unlike her_.' Bella knew, it was because Alice felt she was betraying Edward's trust by talking to Bella and that it was really hard for her to keep it from him, with the mind reading and all. Alice had told her that. But still it was infuriating to have to milk every little detail out of Alice, who before had to be told when to shut-up. Also, she said that she had freaked out when she could no longer see Bella's future, and that's when she decided to check her email and saw all of the messages Bella had sent her. What did that mean?

Alice had never had trouble reading her before. Now, however it was a struggle for her to see snapshots, blips here and there, and for the most part she had no idea what was going on and it crushed her to see how much pain Bella had endured. Bella assured her she was fine and that she really didn't know why Alice couldn't see her anymore. Honestly, she was afraid it was because the Cullens had pulled away from her, and that they didn't love her anymore.

One new message... "YES!" Bella did a dance for joy in her chair and almost flipped it over in excitement. "Yes, yes YES!" She clicked it open and read what Alice had sent her.

_My Dearest Friend Bella,_

_I know this has been so very hard on you. The way Edward has been treating you is inexcusable. I'm so sorry to hear about how badly you have been hurting. I would have emailed you sooner had I known, but as I mentioned, I have had much difficulty seeing you lately. It is very upsetting. No, I still haven't told Edward you and I have been talking. If I did I am afraid he would never forgive me. He is fine. He is sad mostly, he never plays any music anymore, and never stays at home. He is running around with some new vampires and I don't really trust them. However, I haven't seen anything bad in his future yet, so I'm being patient (and you know how hard that is for me!) I miss you so very much! I am really hoping Edward comes to his senses soon and comes back to Forks and lets us be happy again. I don't know how he thinks he can stay away from you, even though he denies it vehemently I know he still loves you. As for your question, what do I see in your future and are you and Edward together in my visions? I honestly don't know. I wish I could see you more clearly but, I can't. All I see when I look for you is bright light. I don't really know what that means._

_I'm sorry I can't offer you anything more. I love you, please keep in touch._

_xoxoxoxo, Alice._

* * *

**AN: Wanna know Bella's reaction to the email! Then please review! Actually, I will post the next chapter next week sometime whether you review or not... but, it would be nice. :D**


	2. Blurring the Lines

**AN: Ok. So, this took much longer to post than it really should have. It was done on Wednesday but, due to computer malfunctions, it is just now being posted. I hope you like it!**

**Yea yea. SM owns it.**

* * *

_And she wonders where these dreams go_  
_'Cause the world got in her way_  
_What's the point in ever trying_  
_Nothing's changing anyway_

_They press their lips against you_  
_And you love the lies they say_  
_And I tried so hard to reach you_  
_But you're falling anyway_

_And you know I see right through you_  
_When the world gets in your way_  
_What's the point in all this screamin'_  
_You're not listening anyway_

Goo Goo Dolls

* * *

A million thoughts flooded Bella's brain. It was so hard to focus. She re-read Alice's e-mail, franticly searching for something that said _'Edward still wants me, still loves me, there is still a chance'_. Alice said she believed Edward still loved her, but if that was true, why would he deny it? Was Alice just telling her that to spare her feelings?

'_He's_ _running with new vampires? New GIRL vampires? Have I already been replaced?_'

Suddenly, it wasn't so easy to breathe; the air in the room had become too heavy. _'Edward with someone else?'_

It was one thing to know she would never see him again, but to have to imagine him with another woman was unbearable.

She rushed over to the window and flung it open. She shoved her head out struggling to fill her lungs with air, tugging at the collar of the sweater that was suddenly stifling. Tears began to well in her eyes as she tore it off and flung it, haphazardly, to the floor.

'_No, no please. Edward don't go.' _Her vision went blurry and suddenly she was back there, in that forest, vulnerable and alone. "Don't," she choked, the weight of the memory suffocating her. Then the memory changed and became something even more horrible. Suddenly, there was someone else there, someone painfully beautiful and exquisite. _"I told you you weren't right for me Bella Swan, but she is..." _She forced the image out of her mind.

Her clothes were heavy and strangling her. She rid herself of them, her body becoming as exposed as her heart. She ungracefully made her way to the bed and collapsed. She let the sadness consume her, the sobs wrenching her body. She couldn't stop picturing Edward, happy, with another woman. Happier without her. She knew he now had something even more beautiful than her, a vampire, something she could never be.

The hole Jacob had worked so hard to heal tore open as Bella stifled her screams with her pillow.

* * *

Jacob Black was the king. He was the fastest, the strongest, and the smartest man (not to mention wolf) in La Push. He raced through the forest, enjoying the air drying his eyes and the burn deep in his thighs."

_'Ahhh. The thrill of the chase.'_ He had caught scent of a doe. He wasn't going to eat her; he wasn't a fucking leech and Emily's muffing were waaaaay better. But, chasing her was exhilarating and he was right on her tail. The cool breeze whipped through his fur, caressing his face, urging him, teasing him onward. He almost had her cornered when he heard a high pitched, panicked whine. It was Seth.

Fear reared its ugly head.

Jake stopped dead in his tracks and scent a psychic wolf message to Seth. "Is Victoria back?" he called out, using there bond to communicate. "No man," he sighed, "She's not. Don't freak."

Once Victoria realized Edward didn't want Bella anymore, she had left with promises never to return. Still, a member of the pack had been stationed outside of Bella's house every night, just in case. Jacob had originally held this watch, but the pack had soon grown tired of Jacob's dreams of Bella naked, lying on her back beneath him, breasts heaving, and eyes filled with lust...

'_Oops, there I go again.'_

Now, most nights, Seth was on Bella duty. That's why, when Seth's vision flooded Jacob's eyes, Jake saw 'his' Bella clawing at her throat, tears in her eyes, clutching her chest as though it would burst open if she loosened her grip.

Without thinking, Jake changed course. He let the doe go, for now, and ran full-speed for Bella's house. He heard the familiar pull of Sam's superior voice wanting to hold him back.

'_You're the fucking Alpha Sam. If you're gonna stop me, just do it.'_

Sam made no reply, no commands... Nothing. Jake felt smug for a second, until he was assaulted again with Bella's image, this time Seth was frantic, he knew he couldn't help her and he was urging Jacob to hurry. Jacob didn't need much convincing. He recognized that defeated look, those arms protectively wrapped around her.

It was all too familiar.

He kicked up his speed impossibly faster with every stride until he reached Bella's house, where he shifted, and leaped into her room.

* * *

She was curled up in a ball, crying so hard she hadn't even noticed Jake's arrival. He slid into bed beside her and wrapped his large, warm arms around her. Trying to bring her back to reality and out of whatever hurt she was in.

"Shhhh, Bells I'm here, your Jake is here." He rocked her gently. Bella turned to him and her arms shot around his neck like a vice.

"Ohhh baby, shhh, I'm sorry, it's ok." His heart was breaking to see her like this '_That fucking vampire.'_

Bella clung to Jake as if at any minute he would disappear and leave her too. '_Please let things be like they were. I can't do this; I'm not strong enough to let Edward go. He still has my heart. Jake, Jake, Jake. I love you so much. You would never leave. Oh God, but you should. You'll imprint and leave me too. I'm not good enough for anyone.' _Bella shoved away from Jake and buried herself deeper into the covers. _'Everyone will leave me. I'm not good enough.' _Sobs were wrenching her tiny body. "Go away Jake, please! I can't stand it." Jacob looked shocked at her request.

'_I can't stand to do this to you again, I know it's wrong but I don't have anything else Jake… I need him to leave. No no no. Please don't leave I need you more than anything. I don't want to feel so alone anymore. Please help this pain go away!' _Bella was in turmoil. The semblance of sanity she had been struggling to maintain, to achieve, had been wrecked by Alice's email. The truth and the honesty of how worthless she really was seeped into her psyche. Jake made it better, he did, but Bella knew he would imprint and leave her too. It was all too much.

"What? Bells, baby, just tell me what's wrong?" he pleaded, the hurt was apparent in his voice. He reached for her but, Bella pulled away from him. Her face was a mixture of pain and confusion and she continued to beg him to leave.

Jake was growing angrier by the minute. "Why are you pushing ME away? Shit! I can't take this anymore Bells, Edward hurt you not me so, why do you have to keep pushing me away? Why do I have to work so much harder than that damn leech?" He saw the look in her eyes change from empty sadness to fury.

She sat up on the bed, half screaming and half sobbing. Her eyes a blaze with something Jacob had never seen. "Edward broke me! He **BROKE** me Jake! IF YOU CAN'T UNDERSTAND THEN LEAVE! GO! Why should I push you away?" Bella shoved Jake further away from her. "YOU, you are even worse than him! You promise me that you'll never leave when you know that eventually you're going to imprint like the rest of the pack. Who is the liar Jake? JUST GET OUT! GET THE FUCK OUT!"

Tears barreled down her cheeks, each one a dagger in Jake's chest. "I'm so tired of having my heart ripped apart." She sobbed. She wiped her face with the edge of the blanket and spoke again but, it was barely a whisper, "I can't lose someone again. I just can't." The tears resumed their pace, marring her cheeks until she felt completely drained. Jake just sat there and took it all.

When she looked up to meet Jacob's eyes, that warm, readable face she always loved was strained in an intense emotion she didn't recognize. His face was a mix of pain, sadness, anger, and... lust?

'_DAMMIT BELLS! I WOULD NEVER LIE TO YOU!'_ he thought,

"What do I have to do for you to prove that everything I tell you is true!" he flung his arms up in angry defeat, "Haven't I been here for you? Aren't I here right now? Where the fuck is Edward, Bella? Huh?" He sighed in frustration. "I'm not trying to hang on to you till something better comes along. You are my Bella! I love you. You have to believe me, deep down, you know I'm not lying. He was the liar Bells, not me…" he scooted closer on the bed next to her and watched her carefully as she processed what he said.

'_God, you look so beautiful. I don't think you're ready for me to SHOW you that I'm being honest.' _His eyes closed and he pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers. What she had said had hurt him, badly, but he couldn't help but find her anger, her vulnerability, and her willingness to lay her emotions out for him when she was normally so reserved... intoxicating.

He opened his eyes and glanced down at her revealed figure, wearing only a bra and panties, and looked away. _After everything she just said, I still want her. Is this really love? Should it be so confusing_?' He looked into her eyes and saw it there, she wanted him too.

'_How could he still want me right now? After everything…' _Bella thought, and then she followed his gaze and realized that she was half naked. She looked back over at Jake, and with noticed that he wasn't wearing anything, at all. Being a wolf right up until he was assaulted by the scene, he hadn't had time to worry about clothes.

Bella's already red cheeks burned scarlet when she saw a little too much. _'He is so beautiful.' _She turned away from him and buried her face in the pillow, terrified her lust had shown on her face.

"Jake, umm, please go." she said trying to hide herself with the sheet.

'_What am I supposed to do, I can't lie, even to myself, he's so hot! Here I am with my heart in two and all I can think about it Jake. I don't want to use him like that, what is wrong with me?'_

He knew Bella was embarrassed, but at this moment Jacob sent a silent thought to whatever God there was for making his body pretty much perfect. He could tell she was affected by his appearance. He knew he should leave, but he couldn't leave her like this; he wouldn't leave her like this. He got up, lifted Bella up into his arms and resituated them. She melted against his chest as he laid them both back down. He slid the sheet to his waist so she would be a little less bashful.

"Bells, please don't do this. You know how much I love you. I promise Bella, I will never, ever, leave you. I am nothing like that blood sucker. You are the only thing in my life that even matters. I will do whatever it takes to prove it. If you want to run, I will run with you. If you want to get married, I would propose tomorrow. Bells, even if friendship is all you need... I... I can give you that too."

Bella could tell that it was difficult for him to say that. She watched as he squeezed his eyes shut to block the tears, and that's when it happened. She felt the way she did that night, in this same place, not that long ago. Her heart ached to comfort him the way he had always done for her.

So, Bella Swan kissed Jacob Black.

'_Don't cry Jake, this is all my fault. You don't deserve this. I need you.' _Bella pressed feathery kisses into his forehead, down his cheek, and onto his lips. She tried to put as much love into her touch as possible. _'If I could just love Jacob, only Jacob, this would all go away…' _She twirled her fingers in soft, sweeping motions through his hair, kissing his lips with long, sweet movements.

Her touches were lighting Jake on fire. '_I want to rip those panties off right now, why is she doing this? Does this mean we are together? Should I take _control_? I don't want to scare her….should I wait …..Oh my god, what is she doing'_ Bella hitched her leg over Jake's naked body and pulled him even deeper into the kiss.

A need took over Bella and it felt so urgent. She dug her fingers into the back of his scalp and pressed herself up against him. Jacob continued to tighten his grip around her waist pulling her impossibly closer. The friction of her panties on his groin was causing him to grow hard against her. He moaned in frustration.

"Bella," he growled into her wanting mouth. He pulled away from her slightly and searched her eyes. He wasn't sure where this was going, but she was driving him crazy, he almost couldn't take it anymore. She drug her fingernails along his jaw and held his face, locking her lust filled eyes on his.

"Jake, please, just kiss me." She pulled his lips forcefully to meet hers.

Jake felt his animal instincts taking control. He grabbed the back of Bella's thigh and pulled her roughly against his arousal. His eyes glazed over and his breathing became ragged. He buried his face in Bella's neck and breathed in deep. His breath hitched as the scent of her desire hit him.

'_Oh my god.' _He thought _'I can smell her. I can smell how badly she wants me.' _Jake was used to his heightened sense of smell, so he really should have expected it, but he had never been this close. Never like this, never with her. "I want you so bad Bella." He moaned, eliciting a whimper from her lips. He pushed his tongue past her lips, begging for entrance, and thrust against her.

'_Am I out of my mind? I can't make myself stop, I want this so badly but, this isn't how I imagined my first time would be. This isn't who I imagined I'd be with." _Bella panicked.

"I love you Bella, I always will" She pulled away slightly, worry building deep inside her.

'P_lease don't stop Bells, this is what I want, I want this so bad, this intimacy, it never has to hurt again, I swear all the pain will stop if you just let me…" _his thoughts were cut short the sudden weight of her frame as she moved to straddle him, removing her lips from his.

She had intended to stop him, to hold back his arms and tell him this was wrong, that she wasn't ready. But, when she looked into his eyes, she remembered why she had fallen for him. Why she had kissed him that night and told him she was ready. Besides the apparent allure his body held, he was beautiful within, honest, good, and she didn't deserve him. Not one bit. But when he held her against his hard, warm body and looked at her like she was the most beautiful being in existence, nothing had ever felt so good and in that moment she needed him more than air.

She slid her hands across his chest and tenderly kissed his neck and shoulders. Sucking on the skin there that tasted like forest and rain.

"Bella," he growled again.

She moved her hips against his and sighed his name "Jacob….." she leaned forward, pushing down and coming in for another kiss.

But, Jake stopped her.

"Wha…where is this going?" He caught her face in his hands. His eyes were glossy with lust, but there was confusion behind them.

"Jake," she whispered. "I don't want to stop, I need you. I need you to fix me, fill my void, love me, to be my friend. I just need you." She looked into his eyes. "Jake, please." She moaned.

'_This isn't how this should happen; I can't let her give it away like this_.'

He decided right then this wasn't the right time. He wanted their first time to be sweet, and slow, and passionate. He wanted for it to mean something, not simply be out of Bella's hurt and desperation, but when she talked that way, and moaned his name. Oh God! It was enough to make him come undone. In that moment his resolve faltered. He grabbed Bella tightly by the hips and flipped her on her back. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes heavy. He worked his hand across her stomach up to her breasts and nuzzled against her neck, breathing in that scent he craved. Letting him know exactly how bad she needed him.

"Oh Bells, I need you too," he groaned.

God, Bella wanted him bad and he was losing control. He kissed down the side of her neck, feeling more passion than he had ever before, working his way down her stomach, savoring the flavor of her, HIS Bella.

When his tongue began to trace the soft cotton of her panties Bella sighed his name.

"Edward…"

It was just a name and she didn't even realize, but Jacob heard it, he knew he wasn't mistaken.

_'How could she?' _Jake felt sick. _'It's always him. It's always that fucking leech.'_ He pulled away from Bella like she was on fire…

* * *

**AN: Yay! Oooooh what's gonna happen next? Trust me, this gets interesting. :D**


	3. Forget and Stay Away

**AN: YAY! Chapter 3. This is coming along quite nicely! What with finals being around the corner it might be a little while before Chp 4, but it is in progress I swear! Please, read on and find out what has been happening with Edward! :D**

_

* * *

Hold it together._  
_Birds of a feather._  
_Nothing but lies and crooked wings._  
_I have the answer._  
_Spreading the cancer._  
_You are the faith inside me._  
_No, Don't, leave me to die here._  
_Help me survive here, alone._

_Don't Remember!_  
_Remember!__  
_  
_Put me to sleep, Evil Angel._  
_Open your wings, Evil Angel. _  
_Fly over me, Evil Angel. _  
_Why can't I breathe, Evil Angel?_

Breaking Benjamin

* * *

Alice Cullen sat on the edge of the balcony rail of her five star suite and stared into the Columbian sunset. She focused in, thinking _'Bella, Bella, Bella Swan.' _She saw her then, curled into a ball, crying and clutching her throat. Then nothing but bright light. Unnaturally bright, searing light. She couldn't stand to look at it very long, but she tried. She wanted so desperately to see what was happening with Bella. Finally the burning became too much and she was forced to pull away from her vision.

Alice rubbed her eyes and looked out the horizon. The sun was fading, staining the sky with purple streaks. Alice wrapped her arms around her middle, _'Jasper will be home soon',_ She thought.

Jasper came up the stairs silently and found Alice hugging her knees and looking off at the night sky. Her face sad and tired, her eyes were heavy with the weight of futures unseen. Jasper's cold heart was breaking seeing her struggle so hard to repair her family. "Alice, my love" he whispered, moving a lock of stray hair away from her face. "Did you see anything new today?"

She knew he meant with Bella, but she didn't want to admit her defeat. "Yes," she replied, trying at first to sound chipper, but failing. "Emmet and Rosalie are buying Esme and Carlisle a new car, since they wrecked the old one." She sighed. "I miss them, but they are very happy." She looked up at Jasper with a sad smile and rested her head on his knee.

Worry stained her features as she moved on to talking about Edward. "Edward is becoming more and more reckless." She wringed her hands. "Jas, I think we need to do something. He is out of control."

"Alice, we have to let Edward get whatever this is out of his system. We are watching him, and we are close by should anything happen. You are doing all you can." Jasper was tired of this. He was tired of seeing Alice so sad, and tired of monitoring Edward, like Jasper and Alice were some kind of "Big Brother." He shook his head and looked down at the little love of his life. _'If I ever lost her, I would do a lot worse than Edward is doing now.' _He knelt down and placed Alice's delicate face in his hands. "Darling, I hate to see you hurting so much. Is there anything I can do?"

The look on Alice's face was one of extreme sadness and frustration "This wasn't how it was supposed to be Jas. Bella and I were supposed to be sisters." She rubbed her hands roughly down her arms. "Now I can't even see her. How am I supposed to protect her and Edward both? I feel so useless." She knew what she had to do. She removed herself from Jasper's grip and brushed the dust off of her dress. She set her mouth in a firm line. "I need to talk to Edward. This is ridiculous."

* * *

Edward watched patiently as Crucea toyed with her food. She made him sick. '_How can anyone be so powerful, and cruel, yet so beautiful?_' She grabbed the young boy by his hair and licked his face again, he was utterly unaware that this wild vixen wasn't looking for sex, but for blood.

Edward had enough, he stood up from his seat at the bar next to Vanessa and Paulo, "Excuse me," he said. They only looked at him, shrugged and went back to their discussion. Edward made his way slowly to the restroom, dodging the drunk women who always seemed to throw themselves at him with abandon in these kinds of places. Their thoughts were all the same _Mysterious, Handsome, Sexy.... Gay? _He didn't mind that half of the people at this bar thought he was gay, he knew it was only a defense mechanism to soften the blow of rejection. _Well, I do take a lot of men home._ He thought, but that was only because he still had some reservations about feeding on women and Crucea was insanely jealous... and then there was Bella.

_**Bella. **_Edward closed the door behind him to the bathroom and locked it. He splashed water on his face, trying feebly to get the image of Bella's beautiful face, contorted with agony as he left her lying there, out of his mind.

He looked at himself in the mirror and was once again confronted with a monster's visage. His eyes, the golden ones Bella used to look at longingly as she brushed hair off his face, were now an inhuman shade of scarlet. Edward's face contorted with disgust. '_If Bella ever saw me like this, she would run away, she would hate me.' _He told himself. '_That's not true is it Edward? She loves me no matter what I am, even if it means I would kill her. I HAD to go, she would be dead now if I hadn't left. She has to know that it was all for her. All for my Bella, my love.' _Why couldn't he stop thinking about her?

He looked at his face again, at his life. He felt a familiar fury boiling in his blood. Ever since he had tasted a human again, every emotion he had ever felt was increased exponentially. All the hatred he felt for himself bubbled to the surface and he ripped the sink of the bathroom wall sending it crashing into the stall behind him.

Right on cue, there was a tap on the door. "Edddwwwaaard!" Crucea cooed. "Darling let me in." Edward didn't make a move but, Crucea didn't need him to. There was a wrenching sound and Crucea walked in the bathroom, the cheap bathroom door knob in hand. "Hello lover," she said as she glided effortlessly to him, flinging the useless hunk of metal to the ground. "What are you doing in here? I hope you weren't thinking of Isabella Swan." She circled him once, slowly, taking in his disheveled state. She paused and looked at him with a mischievous twinkle in her eye that Edward knew all to well. Crucea wrapped an arm around his neck and threw one of her mile-long legs around his waist, pinning him to the wall.

Her smell was intoxicating. She smelled like sunlight, sandalwood, oceans and blood. Her mind flashed with images a thousand years old. She was, by far, the most wonderfully compelling vampire he had ever encountered. Her blood was thousands of years old and she drank constantly making her scent more potent than a normal vampire, and her age had caused her to think differently than most making it difficult to read her mind. He thrust his fingers into her hair and breathed deeply, savoring her essence. Crucea laughed. "Yesss, thats it, I'm the one you want. The one you chose. Remember?"

He did remember. He always remembered everything. How could he ever forget with everyone's thoughts reminding him all the time?

Alice wouldn't shut-up. Not literally, but her mind was a constant out pour of visions of Bella hurting, screaming, crying like crazy. It was making him weaker everyday, wearing on his already thin resolve. He knew that if he stayed, he would lose control, and go running back to Bella, and that was selfish, he couldn't do that to her. He couldn't put her back in that kind of danger.

Of course, Rosalie supported him whole heartedly. She and Edward had formed a close bond in the first months after he had left Forks. She was the only one who had supported him at all, through everything. Emmett, as Rosalie's mate, never said anything to his face, but he missed Bella in his head all the time. Carlisle understood, but he thought Edward should go back, and Esme was devastated. But, no one was harder to listen to than Jasper. He was the only one who knew how he truly felt about Bella, because he had that same strong connection with Alice. Jasper, however, was able to leave behind his dangerous lifestyle and become what Alice needed him to be. Edward simply couldn't change what he was, no matter how much he desired it.

Jasper hated Edward for hurting Alice and thought he was weak for leaving Bella. Even if Edward wasn't a mind reader he still would have noticed, the look of disdain was never absent from Jasper's face. But, it was ultimately the thoughts that made him leave the Cullen's home in the Alps. He left without packing any bags or leaving any notes. Edward ended up in Bogota, Columbia and his family let him go.

On his third night in Bogota, Edward had to eat. He had been starving himself, in hopes that the pain of hunger would take his mind of the pain in his heart. It hadn't worked, Edward only became heart broken and hungry. So on that third night, he ventured into the jungle, excited about the prospect of hunting down a puma. His family had normally tried to avoid chasing endangered species, but he couldn't resist the thrill. He was flying through the jungle, stretching his brain, searching for the thought pattern of the jungle cat when he saw her.

One of the most beautiful creatures he had ever seen pounced from the tree tops with extreme fluidity and tackled her prey, his puma, to the ground. She threw back her head and screamed a banshee's scream before she plunged her fangs into the cat's neck. Her hair, a silvery shade of blonde, fell in front of her face blocking Edward's vision and briefly distracting him from staring. The smell was enough to drive him insane. The blood of the puma was making his throat burn and the sight of this creature leaning, like a lover, over it was causing another hunger to stir.

Edward approached her slowly, not wanting to interrupt and saw her eyes flick up at him. They were the color of bleeding violets, and a mischievous twinkling lived in them. She offered the animal to him and cleaned herself as she watched him drink. When he was sated, he looked up at her with hazy eyes."I am Crucea." She purred. "And you are mine."

_I am what? _Before he could argue she pushed herself against him and he was assaulted with the powerful presence of her brain. He couldn't hear her thoughts, he only caught glimpses, but he felt the surge of her intoxicating power. The only time he had felt anything close was when he was in the presence of the Volturi, the oldest vampires he knew. This, was stronger, almost ferocious, which could only mean she was even older than them. He let himself bask in the sensation. Her hair fell across his face as she kissed him roughly, the blood of the puma mingling in their mouths.

_This is wrong. _He thought. He hadn't wanted to kiss anyone but Bella for the rest of eternity but, having this wild woman's strength and power washing over him was both terrifying and sexy. He couldn't resist her, and he wasn't sure he would have if he could. They made love in the jungle with abandon and ferocity. From that moment, he had followed her around, learning more about her.

_This is only temporary. I will leave as soon as I find out more about this creature. _Edward kept telling himself. He was trying to convince himself that he stayed purely to quest for knowledge about the most powerful vampire he had ever encountered but, he knew he wasn't being honest with himself. Crucea was practically inescapable. She was wanton and fierce. She made him forget Bella, if only a little, and he needed some escape.

But he hadn't escaped for long. Alice was in town, he knew because her familiar thought pattern would flicker across his mind occasionally. He was pretty sure she hadn't brought Jasper with her though, and for that he was thankful. But her presence only reminded him of how terrible he had become, of how much he missed Bella. He missed her scent, her smile, her kisses. Mostly, he missed the kind of man he was when he was with her. She was the only person who believed in him, she saw the good he could be and believed against all odds that he had a soul and would never hurt her. But, it was too good to be true. '_I know who I really am.' _So, he left the only person who would ever truly be in love with him.

_Now here I am. Pressed against the wall of a hell-hole bar, kissing this creature who will never love me. _He hated himself for being so weak, for not being faithful to his soul mate, for being with Crucea. He was about to push Crucea away, to finally tell her "No, not this time," but then she grazed her nails across his back and purred in his ear and he caved. He pinned her roughly against the wall planning to take her right there when he heard his name called from behind them.

"EDWARD!" Alice cried. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. _How disgusting!_ Alice had been seeing Edward with another woman for weeks but seeing was truly believing. She puffed herself up to her full five feet and marched over to the two vampires. What happened next would have never been ok if Jasper hadn't been controlling the mood and keeping Edward and Crucea calm. Alice grabbed Edward by the sleeve and pulled him away from his place against the dirty bathroom wall. "What the hell are you doing Edward?" Alice was the most upset she had been in her vampire life. The look on Edward's face was one of pure, undiluted shock.

"Hello," Crucea said, extending a delicately manicured hand toward Alice. "I am Crucea, and I see you know Edward, my mate." She said the last part with venom. Alice looked at this woman closely for the first time. She was definitely beautiful but, Alice thought she looked ferocious. More monster than woman. Her eyes were the darkest red she had ever seen, the color of garnets, bruises and dried blood.

"Yes," she said. "I do know him and he is coming with me." Edward never said a word this entire time.

He only stared into nothing, blank his only emotion.

Jasper maintained the peace as Alice escorted Edward out to her Viper. Edward slid lethargically into the backseat, silent still. Jasper got behind the wheel and drove as fast as he could. Alice sat next to him in the passenger seat with her eyes closed, her mind working feverishly behind her eyelids.

After driving for over 24 hours Edward finally spoke. His voice was gravelly from its unuse "Alice," he croaked. "Where are we going?"

"Forks," she said.

* * *

**AN: Dun dun dunnnnnn! Why is Alice taking Edward back to Forks? What is Crucea going to do? What will this mean for Bella and Jacob? And what the hell did Jacob do about Bella saying EDWARD! Well, I guess you will have to wait.**

**P.S. What do you think of Crucea? Please don't hate me for this Chp. (Edward fans for making Edward into a blood junkie, and Jacob fans for bringing Edward back to Forks)**

**PLEEEAASE REVIEW! Like over 50 people read the last chapter and one reviewed.... come on guys! Also, I am constantly reworking and adding new tidbits to previous chapters so while you wait for the next update you should go back and let me know what you think! xoxoxo**


	4. Blood Lust

_You and I have something different  
And I'm enjoying it cautiously  
I'm battle scarred, I am working oh so hard  
To get back to who I used to be_

__

He's disappearing  
Fading suddenly  
I'm so close to being yours  
Won't you stay with me  
Please

_Near to you, I am healing  
But it's taking so long  
'Cause though he's gone  
And you are wonderful  
It's hard to move on  
Yet, I'm better near to you._

_Fine Frenzy_

_

* * *

_

Jacob paced Bella's room, trying to keep his seething rage from boiling over and consuming him. "WHAT THE FUCK! Bella!" His face was contorted in agony. She could have driven a dull hatchet into his heart and it wouldn't have hurt this badly.

Bella was shocked and confused. _'What just happened?' _"Was I moving to fast?" she said "Jake, I'm sorry. I, I thought that you wanted this?" She searched his face, thinking back to what had happened and trying to find what she had done to cause this reaction.

As soon as she remembered, Jake lashed out again. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" Jake asked incredulously. "Bells! You said that fucking leech's name when I was about to make LOVE to you!" His face was wrenched in such a way that he was almost unrecognizable and his beautiful, naked, body rippled in rage. "Do you know what you just did to me? I was almost INSIDE of you and you were thinking about _Edward_?" He walked over to the window, preparing to leap out and turned to give Bella one last look.

"I love you Bella, but you aren't over him and I can't come in second." He was crying fat, heavy tears as he jumped down into the yard.

"Jake!" Bella cried. "Jake I'm so sorry!" She ran to the window, but it was too late, he was nowhere in sight. Bella threw on some sweatpants and a tank-top and climbed ungracefully out her window. She ended up with a bruised tail-bone and a twisted ankle, but those were nothing in the shadow of her wounded heart.

"JAKE!" she called. She ran through the woods, tripping and scratching herself but, still calling out his name. "Jake PLEASE!" She was frantic, and sobbing. _'I can't lose another one. I am such an idiot, why did I say Edward'_ "JAKE please I'm so sorry!"

Bella tripped and fell again, hard. Her leg cracked under her weight and searing pain coursed through her body. Bella cried harder than she had ever cried in her life; she cried for Jake, for Edward, for her broken leg and her wounded heart. She cried because she was stranded in the forest with no one to love or protect her again. _'I am in the middle of nowhere, no one is going to find me and I'm going to die out here alone.'_ She thought. _'I deserve it.' _Then the rain began.

Jake heard her calling him. "Fuck you," he muttered under his breath but, he didn't mean it. _'How can I be such a fool that all I want to do is go back to her and let her hold me and eat up her crap about being sorry.' _He was walking through the woods and not 'running' because he didn't want to change and listen to Sam gloat and say "I told you so." He leaned against the oak he had stashed his clothes buy and bent down to put them on. He closed his eyes and laid his head against the solid trunk.

Tears welled in his eyes and ran down his cheeks. '_Pull it together.' _He told himself. He breathed in deep, attempting to inhale the relaxing aroma of the forest but, instead was assaulted by the scent of Bella's desire that clung to him. He felt used and dirty.

Jake crushed his huge copper fist into the oak, rocking it down to the roots. He felt pain course through his arm, but it barely dulled the pain inside.

He opened his eyes and lifted his face to the starless sky. Thick, ugly rain drops splattered his cheeks, he inhaled again, hoping that the heavy aroma of rain would wash away whatever evidence remained of his encounter with Bella and once again was struck by her scent, but this time it was near by and mixed with the coppery smell of blood.

Jake's breath hitched and his heart leaped into his throat. _'Please let her be ok,'_ he panicked. _'If she is hurt because of me I won't be able to forgive myself.'_ Jake crashed through the forest in the direction of the smell. "Bella!" he called. "Baby I know you're hurt! Where are you?"

* * *

Edward stretched his stiff muscles. It was unusual for him to need to stretch, but since his forcible return to Forks, he had begun the readjustment to animal blood and it was becoming extremely difficult to do everyday things. Well, everyday "vampire things."

This was a surprisingly new experience for Edward. When Edward was first turned, he had messed up a couple of times and the guilt was excruciating but, Carlisle had always been there to make him feel guilty. With Crucea, he had a rare chance to embrace that lifestyle. Edward had grown too accustomed to the power and the satisfaction that came with human blood and forgot about the guilt.

The guilt. Bella's face flashed in front of his eyes, beautiful and innocent. He wanted so badly to see her, to touch her, to smell her. He pictured her in his arms, looking at him with those big brown eyes but, the image changed. It twisted into a nightmare where Bella's blood was soaking into his clothes and his eyes were a deep, hateful crimson. He shuddered.

_'Who am I?'_ He thought. Over a hundred years ought to be enough to find that answer, but he felt more confused now than ever._ 'I need to see Bella,'_ he thought. '_I want to go back to Crucea.' _Edward Cullen was at war with himself.

He stood in the clearing where his family played baseball and where he had first shown Bella what he really was. He felt the big fat Forks rain that he missed so much soak into his skin. _'God I missed this place.'_

For a moment, it didn't matter if Edward hated himself, thirsted for human blood, and loved a woman he would never be with, because he was home and it felt good. Edward's ancient heart swelled in his chest and a smile broke on his face. His blood pulsed in his veins and coiled in his legs as he leaped into the air, enjoying the wet spray against his skin.

When he landed, he felt it more than he should. _'Getting used to animal blood is unbearable.' _Edward's perfect brows knitted together in frustration. He needed to drain another animal. 'Maybe there are more deer nearby' He thought. He had begun to follow some fresh tracks when he heard the most beautifully miserable sound. Bella's voice calling for Jacob Black.

A groan of misery and frustration barreled out of Edward. He gripped his hair in tight fists on either side of his head and sank his knees hard into the wet earth. "Noooooooooooooooo." He moaned. The monster inside of him was begging, fighting and pleading to get out... and it was winning.

After hearing her voice, it was all to easy for Edward to pick up her scent. A hunger like Edward had ever known coiled in the pit of his stomach and spread like fire. His throat burned with desire and his groin ached with another. His sunset eyes darkened and reddened at the thought of what he wanted to do to Bella. He bolted up right and took off in the direction of her scent. He was unstoppable.

* * *

Alice's high pitched, tinkling laugh carried down the stairs and warmed Esme's heart. _'It is so nice to hear her laugh again.'_ She thought. There was some kind of commotion going on up there. Jasper's low chuckle followed and Esme's curiosity was growing. She set down the book she was reading and started up the stairs. "Alice? Jasper? What's so funny?" She reached the top of the stairs and rounded the corner to find out. When Esme saw the cards spread out across the table and the look of downright rage on Rosalie's face she couldn't help but laugh as well.

"CHEATER!" Rosalie screamed as she hurled her cards at Alice, which produced even more laughter all around... From everyone except Rosalie. "I can't stand it!" Rosalie continued. "Why do we play with her Emmitt!" She screamed.

Emmitt only chuckled, "Don't look at me Rose, I'm on your side."

"Rose! I told you already. I don't use my ability to see what card you are going to play!" Alice's sly smile spread across her tiny face. Rose threw her hands up in the air and stormed down the stairs and out the front door.

"Guess we're going for a run." Emmit smiled. He followed her path out into the garden. Esme sat down on the ottoman in the corner of the room and smiled as Alice snuggled into Jasper's shoulder and sighed contentedly. _'It is so nice to see my family together again, and smiling. I only wish that Edward was here.'_

"Alice! Were you really cheating?" Esme asked, smiling.

"Of course not!" She replied, "Rosalie just sucks!" At this, Jasper laughed full and heavy.

Esme was delighted. _'Jasper has been taking this whole thing very hard, maybe now we can relax for awhile'_

That thought was too good to be true.

Alice bolted out of Jasper's arms and her eyes got that glazed over look that told she was seeing into the future. "Alice," Jasper whispered, "What do you see." The look on her face could only be described as pure, undiluted terror.

"It's Edward... he... he is going to kill Bella."

They ran as fast as they could.

* * *

It was Edward that found her first.

She was lying there, like crack for a vampire. Her porcelain skin soaked and blushing from the cold. Her thin clothes sticking to every curve, tears were running down her cheeks and fresh, hot blood slowly leaking from a cut in her forehead. He smelled the sweetness of her blood and the underlying musk of her desire.

Edward audibly moaned.

"Jacob? Is that you?"

_'For your sake, I wish it was.' _Edward thought_. 'God she is so beautiful. I love her so much.' _He didn't want to hurt her, but the monster inside of him was thinking that out here, alone in the woods, was the perfect place to take the object of his desire. In more ways than one.

Edward rushed to her. He lifted her to his chest and looked in her eyes. The monster died a little when he saw those eyes.

Bella gasped in pure joy. "Oh my god! Edward? Really?" Fresh tears filled her eyes. "Is that really you?"

"Yes," he whispered. '_Oh god how I have missed her voice.'_ She said his name like a tender caress. "I had forgotten how good that felt." He said.

All thoughts of draining Bella dry and burying her in the woods had gone. They were replaced by a warm spreading ache in the center of his chest. One of her fingers reached out and traced the planes of his marble face. "Its really you." She moaned.

Edward trapped Bella's wrist almost violently in his frozen hand and pressed her wrist to his lips. "I love you." He whispered. He kissed her there gently and felt her excited pulse dance beneath his lips.

Edward tensed. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't resist flicking his tongue against her pulse. He groaned and shifted his weight so that she was straddling his lap. He lapped his tongue against the tender skin of her wrist.

"Edward? What are you doing?" She said when he licked her skin again. Her face was contorted in pain from the angle she had her leg. It was obviously broken. He didn't care.

Her face was only inches from his and her blood was so close to his mouth. His eyes darkened to a sickening crimson. _'If it wasn't so dark, I wonder if Bella would scream when she saw my eyes?' _He thought just before the monster reared up inside him.

He thrust Bella's head violently to the side. When his teeth found her skin, she screamed.

* * *

**AN: WOW! This chapter took FOREVER! I know, I know. I'm sorry :( **

**I have been insanely busy and crazy and you know the rest. Plus, this chapter kicked my ass. I REALLY hope that you liked it. I can't wait to post the next chapter so you can see what happens next!**

**Review please? Please? PRETTY PLEASE?**

**I'm sort of desperate. **

**Thanks!**


End file.
